The story of Sissy Crood
by Tess Carver
Summary: ((Again...Need a picture of Sissy UGH!)) This is the story of Sissy Crood. She is a part of the Crood family, her uncle being her father's twin brother. What will she do when the world comes to an end? Follow her family in darkness and terror, or follow a weirdo with bunches of ideas, Guy? Who will she choose? Will she fall in love? Follow Sissy in her story...of SISSY!
1. Chapter 1: Sissy

_The name's Sissy._

_Yeah, weird name, I know. But my brother picked it, so...That's my name._

_But I have everyone call me Sis for a good reason._

_Anyway, I've had many, many travels in my time, and I have scars and collections to prove it. _

_If you want a story, go to my cousin Eep. She's a natural at telling her own sto-_

_Oh, you want to know MY story? People like you usually go her for that, but if you must insist...Sit down and relax, get the popcorn, and listen to your hearts content._

_I might as well start here, at the very beginning..._

* * *

"Eeeeek!"

"AH! DAD, Echo's pulling my hair again!"

Grub, the buffest and most muscled one of the family of five, groaned at his daughters' antics and quickly placed himself beside the wrestling girls to pull them apart.

"Knock it off, you two! Echo, _stop pulling Sissy's hair!" _He scolded, holding his youngest child and daughter, Echo, by the scruff of her Jaguar hide-covered neck to pull her apart from Sissy; AKA me, the older sister and middle child. But the tyke wouldn't oblige.

Echo was about three years old, so she was pretty ignorant as the child she was. She didn't listen to her father as she kept her iron grip on her sister's light brown hair, not loosening it even the slightest bit as Grub lifted her higher. That only made the situation worse by bringing Sissy up in Echo's grip, her feet nearly being lifted off of the ground.

"OW!" Sissy screamed, feeling the sharp pain ripping through the skin her scalp.

"ECHO!" Grub shouted at Sissy's pain, shaking Echo a little, also shaking Sissy. Tears stung at the bottom of Sissy's stormy grey irises, but the fierce 9-year-old didn't want to cry. At least, not cry in front of her father, who'd thought SHE was the most fragile one out of her brother and sister. She wanted to show tough stuff through this pain.

Then she shrieked as Echo pulled harder.

"ECHO! LET ME GO!" Sissy shouted as she finally reached up and attempted to pry her sister's hands off of her, but Echo's grip became stronger, if possible. The three-year-old's dark brown eyes stared at the long soft strands of Sissy's light brown hair almost hungrily, like a predator who had caught it's prey.

Grub, finally having enough, angrily picked Sissy from the ground and attempted to literally pull Sissy and Echo apart by wrapping his arm around Sissy's shoulders and pulled, pushing Echo's face back with the hand that was holding her.

Echo growled and chomped on Grub's hand, for it was on her mouth and applying pressure. Grub widened his eyes and howled as Echo's teeth dug into his skin, jumping around and using his other hand to let go of the older daughter, causing her to hang in the air as Echo was shaken by their father.

Echo shook the hand in her mouth ferociously, growling like an animal. That's when she finally loosened her grip on Sissy and turned her main focus on chewing Grub's hand.

Sissy fell to the cave ground, sniffling. That had really hurt...Her scalp was hurting really badly.

_HEY, DON'T CALL ME A BABY! SHE HAD A TIGHT GRIP!_

The 9-year-old brunette's pain was forgotten a moment later as she watched in amusement as her father struggle with her sister, shaking his hand frantically and shouting things out of pain as Echo kept gnawing on his skin. Sissy laughed hysterically as she flipped onto a small ledge to get a better view of the wrestling pair.

Her blue eyes watched as she rested her chin on her fists, leaning on her elbows and swinging her feet in the air as she laid on her belly, giggling.

_Yep. This was some of the everyday life. I get my hair pulled, I cry, Dad gets bit, I watch..._

_AND IT IS HILARIOUS!_

* * *

**So, yeah, this was kinda short, but hey. I like it anyways.**

**5+ Reviews for more!**

**BTW, Sissy's mother and brother comes in after this chapter, and it's gonna continue IF I get at least ONE review...**

**I need the support, Y'all...**

**I DON'T OWN THE CROODS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Eggs

HAAHAHAAAAA!

_This is hilar-! _

_...Oh, you're still here. Good, now I can continue my story._

_So as my father struggled with my little sister, I only watched and waited for it to end with my mother coming in to stop it..._

* * *

"HELP!" Grub shrieked as Echo swung him side to side onto the cave walls with her massive strength as she sat on the ground, one of her hands in her mouth.

Yes, as stupid as it sounds, it's true; My little three year old sister had the strength of a mammoth, but that's normal for us. It runs in the family. I had it too and so did my brother, Bark. We were all very strong, thanks to our father and mother's hunting routines.

Speaking of Mom...she was out hunting with bark. It was her turn to hunt, but my brother always helped out whoever was hunting just because he was kind.

Anyway...

Sissy was nearly dead from all the laughter she was sprouting; Her stomach hurt, her eyes were pouring tears, and she could barely breathe.

"And...you said...I was the fragile one! Hahahaaaa!" Sissy managed to shout between laughs, then she fell onto her back, rolling around as she snorted in her fits of laughter.

Grub managed to grab onto one of the ledges in the cave to stop himself from hurtling into the rocky surfaces. Despite being thrown around, Grub was a very strong man and wasn't hurt easily. He had more strength than any of the Croods, at least that's what he believed. Yes, he was strong. Yes, he had the power to stop an overgrown tiger from pouncing on the family, but his mate, Nali, had equal strength to him, if not more. Together, Nali and Grub were pretty much invincible.

The buff and powerful man glared at his eldest daughter, "Shut it, you little..- Ah!" He yelped, feeling the tug of Echo's strength on his ankle.

"No! Bad girl! Bad girl!" He scolded in between grunts as he dug his fingers into the rocky surface of the ledge. Sissy's eyes were pouring tears of laughter as Echo started to gnaw on Grub's ankle with her large, primitive teeth. Grub's dark brown eyes widened and he started to howl in pain For the hundredth time that day.

"AIIIIIEEEEEEE!" He shrieked, glaring down at the tyke. He growled and used his free ankle to kick Echo across the face in an attempt to make her let go, which she did.

Echo fell back a little from the kick, a little dazed. But she shook it off a moment later as her father jumped onto the safety of the ledge and away from the rambunctious child. Despite being strong and powerful, Grub was practically a scaredy cat when it came to the younger ones. From the time they're born, the children give him a hard time until they're old enough to control their actions and strengths.

And Echo was nowhere near that age!

"Sissy, Will you get the tiger!?" Grub shouted, grabbing a stick and whacking the growling and pouncing animalistic toddler with it. Sissy took a moment to calm herself down before she slowly jumped from her own ledge, making sure her sister was distracted.

* * *

Meanwhile,

A woman and a teenaged boy ran across the landscape of a mountain, two eggs in the woman's hands as they rushed to find their home. They knew the way, but with the three very angry Mosquitos on their tails, it was hard to keep track of the eggs, run from the Mosquitos, and know where the cave was all at the same time. It was pretty adventurous Whenever they hunted.

Nali, the woman, passed the eggs to the running boy as she started to slow down. "Bark, take these to the Cave! I'm right behind you, go!" She commanded, pushing him along as the boy nearly dropped the eggs. Luckily, he didn't drop them.

Bark made sure the eggs were secure in his hands as he ran ahead, but his big blue eyes couldn't help but glance back at his mother. She was running, fast enough to keep the Mosquitos away from her, but slower than Bark. She was a good distance away, but Bark could hear her shouting "Go, Bark, Go!"

Bark could feel feel his energy starting to drain as his home started to come into view. He started to breathe heavily, his grip loosening on the eggs...

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN!

Yeah, a longer chapter this time! I'm so proud of myself, *sniff*...

so how'd you like this chapter? What were your favorite parts? what should happen next? Post that in your review!

Eeprules: Thank you! Sissy's nine years old, too. Cavies get pretty awesome at that age.

ADE: Thanks girl! Hope to see your review in the box!

3 or more reviews for next chaparoo, please.

-Love you, my cavies!


End file.
